The Psychology of Sexual Tension
by AnjaLangdon
Summary: Britta and Jeff were the two leftovers when the group chose to study, but studying isn't in Jeff or Britta's mind when they get to his apartment.
1. Pairing Up

The Psychology of Sexual Tension

Chapter 1 : Pairing Up

"Guys! We really need to study for the biology final! If we don't, we might fail and if I fail-"Annie started, but ended up sobbing and saying gibberish. "Looks like someone's having a mental breakdown. Emphasis on the mental." mumbled a certain someone. Britta snorts, the only one who heard Jeff's comment. "Oh Annie! It's alright; you can study over my house tonight and help with Ben!" Shirley exclaimed. Annie sniffles, feeling a little better "But what about the rest of us!" "Since I'm not a racist" –starts Peirce (everybody groans) - "I'll have Troy and Ay=bed over to study. I trust Troy won't steal anything and hopefully Ay-bed won't let out his terrorist ways" Jeff rolls his eyes and turns to Britta "I guess that means me and you, kitten." He winks. "Shirley doesn't Ben need my help too?" Britta tries. She loves Jeff, but she knows that either they'll end up having sex or worse, actually study. "Uhm, no-oh thank you Brit-ta! One is enough." Shirley tries to be gentle when denying Britta, but Britta picks up the hint. "Oh, okay. Jeff whose apartment do you uh want to study at?" Britta says this softly but questioningly. "Well I know you hate the bathroom tile in my apartment, but your cats hate me, so I think mine would be better." Jeff replies. "Ok. I'll uh, see you there." She starts to leave but Jeff grabs her shoulder "How about I'll drive you after school? To be eco and save gas?" "Yeah whatever." Britta walks to her psych class, thinking of what an ass she made of herself. Why can't their relationship be normal? Jeff is basically thinking the same thing when he walks into his nutrition and fitness class. He barely pays attention, and only thinks of Britta. Damn, that girl is a hurricane. He thinks of how to greet her, maybe "Hey kitten" or "Yo" or maybe he'll kiss her on the cheek and lead her lovingly to the car and- wait, what? Why the hell would _Jeff Winger_ be doing **that?** He lets his mind wander and tries to avoid thinking about her, but ultimately fails. Meanwhile, Britta is thinking of how much she hates his bathroom tile, his ego, his everything. If she hates him so much, why does she always come back for more? The sex is great, he tells her that she's beautiful, she doesn't believe him. She guesses that this night will be full of surprises.


	2. Misconception

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay between chapters, but I was on vacation and didn't even know if should continue writing this if no one followed/favorite it! Anyways, this is mainly going to be a Jeff/Britta ship, I don't intend to put any other ships in, but you know writing goes. There might be a delay to chapter three, because I'll be away from a computer, but I'll come up with some fancy schmany new ideas while I'm away. I'd also LOVE some constructive criticism, so feel free to comment away!**

**Xoxo**

The Psychology of Sexual Tension

Chapter 2: Misconceptions

Jeff was walking to the study room when all of the sudden, a wild Annie appeared. Jeff was getting tired of Annie, she was a great kid but they're fifteen years apart; and that's not okay. 'Hey Jeff!" Annie exclaimed, almost screaming across the room. "Oh god, not again." He muttered, 'Oh hey Annie!" he sarcastically imitated her. Annie didn't pick up on this hint. "So I was thinking, that maybe you could, I don't know, ditch Britta while I ditch Shirley and we could meet up at the L-door, or Red Street and ge-" He cut her off "Ok, number one it's the Red Door or L-street. Number two, it's kind of mischievous of you to go behind Britta and Shirley's backs and go to a bar instead of studying, which is anti-Annie in itself. And number three; you're not even 21 yet. Bottom line, no." Annie stares at him in disbelief, her eyes gleaming with tears. Jeff groans, and drags her into the deserted study room. "Listen. Whatever was going on between us has to stop. I may have liked you before, but now it's just getting creepy. I like you as a friend, but let's face it. You deserve better than me." The waterworks in her eyes care to disagree. "B-but I th-thought we had s-something!" She barely blubbers out "We were meant t-to be together for-forever!" She wails. As he starts to turn away, Annie pulls him in for a long passionate kiss. And Britta is there to witness it. She stares at Jeff in disbelief, and turns away. Britta knows she shouldn't let this kiss get to her head, but come on! A little respect here! She finds Shirley and spills everything, and ends up tearing up, which she blames on 'allergies'. "Aww, that's not very nice." Shirley concludes. "Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Maybe Anne-ie and Jeffrey aren't a real couple and it was just a one-time thing." Shirley pets Britta on the head "Don't let it get to you, hon." Britta sniffles (damn those things called emotions!) and decides Shirley's right "You know what, I'm not even bothered by it," lie. "They could be a couple and I wouldn't even care," lie. "And she's good for Jeff; he needs somebody to keep him in tact." All lies just slip out of Britta's mouth. And she tries her best to believe them.


	3. Amplification

Psychology of Sexual Tension

Chapter Three: Amplification

It's now the end of the school day and the study group is getting ready to leave. Troy and Abed are trying to tell Peirce what 'Siri' is, Annie and Shirley are thinking about what they should bake, and Britta and Jeff are being anti-social awkward people. Britta is pretending to text people, and Jeff is playing thumb wars with himself. As the final bell rings, everyone says 'bye!' and files out of the doors. Britta completely forgets about what she told Jeff and goes to the bus stop. Jeff sees her and is slightly confused, did he do something? He goes up to her and asks "Are you still coming in my car, kitten?" She gives him a dead-pan stare "Don't kitten me." She ignores Shirley's advice "I know about you and Annie." Jeff is perplexed now. What Annie thing? This morning when she cried? In Biology when she forgot her purple pen? When she practically proclaimed her love for him in the study room? Fuck! The study room! He completely overlooked that. "Fuck, Britta, I forgot. I swear nothing happened I turned her away." He pondered who ratted him out. Probably Leonard. "The kiss I saw begs to differ" Britta interrupts his thoughts. "How the _hell _did you find out about this?" "Well I walked in the study room to see you two glued together at the mouth!" Britta snaps, and she knows she's going into a rage "What about us, Jeff! I thought that maybe we had something, that this meaningless sex wasn't meaningless! I told you shit Jeff. I told you shit that I swore I would never tell anyone. I'm guessing all the crap you told me was lies, wasn't it? Everybody always dupes me, always. I don't care if I'm acting like the opposite of batman, or the 9/11 of people, but contrary to popular belief, I **hate **being the worst." Her rant is over, but she missed the bus during it so she turns to walk to her apartment. "Britta, wait-"Jeff tries, but this makes Britta fume '_Not _'wait Britta'. I'm fucking done waiting, Winger. I'm done with you and your fuckload of crap.' She's running now, and thankfully sees a cab. She flags it down, and finishes "I'm done Jeff, I'm done." And flips him her middle finger. How the _hell_ did this spiral out of control? At least Jeff knew how he was going to spend his night; trying to win over Britta.


	4. Assenting

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late chapter; I went on vacation for a couple of days and I am currently in dance camp, so I've practically had no time to write, but I've been coming up with more ideas! Expect another story in a couple of hours c:**

**Xoxo**

The Psychology of Sexual Tension

Chapter Four: Assenting

Jeff didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn to Annie; she'd either tell him misleading advice out of jealousy, or (surprise, surprise) cry. Pierce would give him basically TERRIBLE advice. Troy would be right up Annie's alley and be jealous. His best bet was either with Abed or Shirley, but Jeff decided on Abed to do this man-to-close-enough-man. Jeff picked up his blackberry, and the phone started to ring as he waited for Abed to pick up the phone. "JEFF! CAN YOU HEAR ME? AY-BED YOUR PHONE THING I DON'T THINK IT'S WORKING" Pierce shouted so loud, Jeff literally jumped. "Pierce, please put Abed on the phone." Jeff rolled his eyes. "But what if it sets off a bomb; you know Ay-bed is a mus-""JUST GIVE ABED THE FUCKING PHONE!" Jeff knows he has a short temper, but he just couldn't contain himself against Peirce. Pierce mumbled something that sounded like 'Don't get your panties in a wad" and handed the phone to Abed. "Go for Abed" He said all business like. "Abed- I need some advice. _Girl _advice." Jeff starts, but Abed interrupts "The male lead goes for the supporting character for advice? Very typical, Jeff. But, I'm listening, continue. "Abed beeps out, almost robotically. «No offense, Abed, but I don't really care. What I care about is Britta and how she is pissed at me because Annie kissed me and Britta saw me kiss Annie so she thought that I liked Annie more than Britta but in reality I like Britta so much more because she is funny and smart and pretty and awesome and I have no fucking clue what to do Abed." Jeff blurts out, barely thinking about what he's saying, but he knows it's all true. "Well I have an idea." Abed starts whispering nonsense into the phone "Abed, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no fade to black" Jeff groans. "Alright, but here's what you have to do: Get her a bouquet. Not roses, not wildflowers, something she won't expect, like sticks. I've been 'tracking' her, and it's not her time of the month but get her chocolate anyways. Her favorite is milk chocolate with caramel inside, but don't get them in a heart shape, get them in a fish bowl. Don't question it- just do it. Also bring a bowl of olives and vodka. If you do that all, she'll be head over heels for you." Abed explains thoroughly, and so perfectly Jeff cannot understand why he didn't think of it. Jeff goes on a little shopping trip, comes back successful, and is ready to woo Britta.


	5. Chapter 5

The Psychology of Sexual Tension

Chapter Five: Inaugurate the Schmooze

Britta was sitting in her apartment with used tissues overflowing in the trash when someone knocked on her door. "Shit" she thought to herself. She threw on suitable jeans and a leather jacket, when someone knocked again. This was getting on her last nerves. She answered the door with a scowl on her face and saw Jeff standing in the doorway with his hands full. "Before you slam the door in my face, I have something to say. Can I come in?" Jeff breathed out. Britta considered, and let him in. He gave her a fishbowl with milk chocolate caramel truffles in it, a bouquet of sticks, dandelions, and grass, and vodka with a bowl of olives. "Wow Jeff, you really out did yourself this time. Who'd you talk to, Abed?" Britta joked. Jeff shifted uncomfortably "Uh, yeah I came up with it on my own." Jeff grabbed two martini glasses out of Britta's eco-friendly driftwood cabinets and poured each of them vodka with four olives. Britta giggled a little, and downed hers. "So, what did you come all the way to my apartment for with chocolates, a shitty bouquet and liquor for? If it's an apology, don't even. I know it must've been weird to see 'Britta the robot' with emotions, but I had a lot of pent up rage from recent events, and unfortunately I took it out on you, instead of being adult like and I should've just let it go." Jeff stares at her in disbelief. "That sounded like you quoted it out of a textbook. Anyways, no that's not why I came here. Well it sort of is. What happened in the study room is that Annie wanted us to go to The Red Door, and I said no, and then she kissed me, then you walked in. I don't like Annie. Well, I like her, but not in that way. I like her as a friend. I like you Britta, not her." Jeff spills his heart to her. Britta is speechless. No one has ever done anything as nice as this to her before. They are silent for a moment, and just like that, they are making out like teenagers. Jeff slips off Britta's top and she goes for his pants. And just like that Annie, the study group, and their alcohol are forgotten. They have sex, and hold each other afterwards. And Jeff finishes off a perfect night, whispering "I love you, dragon turtle."

**That's it c: The song that really inspired me to make this chapter is called 'I Am Not A Robot' by Marina and the Diamonds. I didn't really end up doing any other ships, but I really hope you guys liked it and tell me what I should write about next. I'm thinking about maybe a spring break trip, or maybe a new class…like History 101, the season 4 class that the Greendale 7 is taking! Well, I'd love some constructive criticism, and I'll be here all 24/7(not really)**

**Xoxo**

I wrote this entire story by myself, so I owe all the credit to myself (not to sound selfish). I do not own any rights to the community franchise or any of the names I used in this fan fiction.


End file.
